List of Soviet Political Parties
This page lists the former parties of the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue. From the formation of the Centralem in 3137 to the dissolution of the last Soviet Parliament in 3251, the federation had been governed by a Premier in a parliamentary system. The parliament buildins, located in Orwell, DRP, consisted of 250 seats that were awarded by proportional representation. There are currently ten political parties that have operated in the Soviet Federation since 3137. Three of these parties are active, while seven are former parties. Rudimentary information for each organisation is listed below. For more information, visit the pages of the parties (where applicable). At the start, the three main historical parties of the system were Le Front Solidaire, the Social Democratic Party, and the Clann na Poblachta. These parties each collapsed by 3242. Each of these parties was, at some point, the largest party in the legislature at least twice, though the FS was the undisputed most popular party, leading 9 of the 20 governments. As a note: the Front Solidaire merged with two smaller parties, the United Revolutionaries and Communists of the Federation in 3156, taking effect formally in the 3160 election. This was reversed in 3178, taking effect in the 3182 election. The Communists of the Federation returned as an autonomous party, but the United Revolutionaries was not reincarneted. Instead, Ms Emily formed a new political party with a new perspective, the New Democratic Party. In 3190 thae CNP folded and Devlin indicated that he would return to federation party politics in the future, but likely in a new form. This new form took the shape of a new political movement, the Civic Movement for the Union of Soviets or CivMUS alongside Dave, founded in 3204 and eventually took power in the election of 3214. In 3221, CivMUS formed with the FSDP to form a new united party, Labour. After much instability from 3207 onward, the FS collapsed in 3242, making the NDP the oldest party in the federation. In 3251, the federation's parliamentary system collapsed, and with it went all the political parties. Each was deregistered immediately following dissolution. Active Parties in 3251 Labour Party *Formed: 3218 *Led by Devlin (3218-3234); by Doug (3234-3242); by Devlin (3242-3251) *Governing party (3227-3234; 3242-3248) *Coaliton party (3248-3251) *Opposition party (3218-3227; 3234-3242) New Democratic Party (or NDP) *Formed: 3182 *Led by Ms Emily (3182-3251) *Governing party (3211-3214; 3248-3251) *Coalition party (3182-3190; 3242-3248) *Opposition party (3190-3211; 3214-3242) Independent *Formed: 3242 *Led by Lego (3242-3251) *Governing party (never) *Coalition party (never) *Opposition party (3242-3251) Former Parties Clann na Poblachta (or CNP) *Formed: 3137 *Dissolved 3190 *Led by Devlin (3137-3165); by Dave (3165-3175); by Devlin (3175-3190) *Governing party (3154-3160; 3165-3172) *Coalition party (3144-3150; 3175-3182) *Opposition party (3137-3144; 3150-3154; 3160-3165; 3172-3175; 3182-3190) CivMUS (or Civic Movement for the Union of Soviets) *Formed: 3204 *Dissolved: 3214 *Led by Devlin (3204-3218) *Governing party (3214-3218) *Coalition Party (never) *Opposition party (3207-3214) Le Front Solidaire (or FS) *Formed: 3137 *Dissolved: 3242 *Led by Spek (3137-3144); by Dave (3144-3160); by Zach (3160-3172); by Ms. Emily (3172-3182); by Tony 3182-3207); by Lego (3207-3221); by Spek (3121-3142) *Governing party (3137-3144; 3160-3165; 3172-3175; 3182-3207; 3221-3227; 3234-3242) *Coalition party (3154-3160) *Opposition party (3144-3154; 3165-3172; 3175-3182; 3207-3221; 3227-3234) Federation Social Democratic Party (or FSDP) *Formed: 3137 *Dissolved: 3221 *Led by Doug (3137-3221) *Governing party (3144-3154; 3175-3182; 3207-3210) *Coalition party (3137-3144; 3154-3160) *Opposition party (3160-3175; 3182-3207; 3210-3221) Soviet Economic and Military Alliance (or SEMA) *Formed: 3137 *Disolved: 3144 *Led by BBJBS (3137-3144) *Governing party (never) *Coalition party (never) *Opposition party (3137-3144) United Revolutionaries (or UR) *Formed: 3148 *Dissolved: 3160 *Led by Ms Emily (3148-3160) *Governing party (never) *Coalition party (never) *Opposition party (3150-3160) Communists of the Federation (or CF) *Formed: 3155 *Dissolved: 3207 *Inactive: 3160-3182 *Led by Zach (3156-3160; 3182-3207) *Governing party (never) *Coalition party (never) *Opposition party (3182-3207) Category:Soviet Federation Category:Political Parties